


The wedding cake

by bunnysworld



Series: baker!Leon [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another little drabble in the baker!Leon series.</p><p>Written for Camelot_Drabble's picture prompt 'bleeding heart'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The wedding cake

Leon stood in the bakery and stared. He never thought he could do it. He never thought he would. But now his hands were covered in red as was his work space, his clothes and there were even splatters on his face. 

He was disgusted when he looked at the bleeding heart in front of him. Why on earth had he ever agreed to this? 

“Wow, you’ve outdone yourself!”

Leon hadn’t even noticed that his husband had entered the bakery and shook the strange feeling that had taken over. 

“You’re an artist. This goth couple will love their wedding cake.”


End file.
